Shas' O Plas' O: Mont' au Rising
by sangheilitat1337
Summary: It is the year M41. 079 and the Farsight Enclave has declared war on the backwater planet of Vior'la under the guidance of an unknown instigator. On this planet, the newly commissioned Shas' O Plas' O is must make his way to a newly developed battlesuit for use in the battle against Commander Farsight's forces


The light beyond Plas' O's eyelids was almost blinding.

As he opened them, Shas' O' Plas' O's eyes revealed a massive battle between two warring battlesuit factions amongst the void of space. As he looked down at his control panel to check the status of his battlesuit, a new flurry of explosions occurred and wracked his suit across the wreckage of an unkown cruiser.

"Oh this is not good!" Said Plas' O'

He knew he had to think of something quick! As he open up his communications panel he begin to radio check his mobile suit wing in sequence.

"M'yen Shi Two, come in!" shouted Plas' O' into the communications panel!

But there was no response.

"M'yen Shi Three, come in! Is there anybody left?" Plas' O inquired over the net as the battle raged on above him, but no one had answered. Refusing to believe that he was the only surviving member of his Battlesuit Wing, he began to troubleshoot his communications system while the battlesuit began to autorepair the subsystems that it could handle.

"M'yen Shi, this is Plas' O, come in!"

"Shas' O! I can't berieve it is, we'*STATIC*, pounded here! Requ*STATIC* upport! Help us, Shas' O!"

He recognized the familiar voice of Kor' O Floar' O, commander of the second Battlesuit Wing, and he sounded like he was getting spoiled in the fight!

"Kor' O, come in! I'll be there soon!" said Shas' O Plas' O as he switched his thrusters to maximum burn. As he soared across the void, he noticed the wreckage he had flown out of had once been commanded by Por' O Hor' O, who had been tasked with prolonging peace between the Tau Empire and it's enemy. As Plas' O cleared the wreckage, he saw the entire battle for the first time.

Plas' O did the best he could to make out what was happening amongst the laser and missile fire, the Crimson Battlesuit Wings had taken initiative over the field, and were driving back the Tau Battlewings across the void towards the Merchant Station they had been tasked to protect. The station was being evacuated and they had been told to buy as much time for the refugees as possible, because Ethereal knows what would happen if the Farsight Enclave broke through to get there first.

There was no way Shas' O was gonna let that happen! He turn his thrusters to double maximum burn to catch up to Kor' O Por' O as this song play! /watch?v=-DkKuUGy5qM&t=0m20s

Plas' O was flyin an swervin across the asteroids when he let out a loud GHASP, he had almost made it to Kor' O's position when suddenly he was blinded by a massive explosion, with the energy wave shorting out Plas' O's Battlesuit and causing him to drift listlessly through space.

Plas' O let out a growl of frustration as he tried to power up his battlesuit, that's when he realised he wasn't alone. Looking out the back viewpanel of his mobile suit, he noticed a battle wing of four crimson battlesuits approaching him. Shas' O Plas' O stopped his efforts knowing that it was hopeless.

The crimson fuckrs moved to encircle his battlesuit, opening up communications with him.

"Oh rook here" Said the voice, "It rooks rike we have a rittre Fu'llasso who got rost on his way home!", the other tau battlesuits chuckled at this over the radio.

"Now, it seems its time for me to kirr, and its time for you to die, rittre one!" Said the Crimson Fucker as he aimed his railgun at Plas' O's face.

"No, do not assault my face!" shouted Plas' O, "Why are you doing this?! We had reached an agreement, there was peace! We were good to go papi what happened!?" he continued to shout enraged at this debacle.

"Werr, ret's just say that we got a rittre bit better terms from our other partner." Chuckled out the Lead Battlesuit, "Now, time for you to die!"

Plas' O's world ended in a flash.

Plas' O awake with a loud GHASP from his sleeping quarters drenched in sweat, he had been having the same dream for the past four nights, and it always ended with the crimson fuckr ending his life. Plas' O got up from his chamber and went to freshen up a bit, it was almost time for morning drill, and if he was late again his commander would be spoiling for a fight!

As Plas' O made it to morning formation, he was called out by his Wing leader to report to his Superior Officer on the double! Shas' O Toj' O was one hell of a Wing Commander, he was rough around the edges but he was still loyal to his wingmen and brought them out alive whenever he could.

As Plas' O approached his Shas' O's office, he noticed the door was open, he walked in and took a seat. A few minutes later, Shas' O Toj' O himself walked in and stood directly in front of Plas' O.

"Ay Mang do you want to get fucked up?" Asked the Shas' O

Plas' O was stunned by this and immediately rose to face him.

"No, sir, have I done something wrong?"

"Ay Mang, you need to complete your fucking TSSD 2, mang."

How could Plas' O had forgotten, he was supposed to complete his Tau Structured Self Development course level 2 over the week's end! Luckily he had remembered too though but had forgotten to print out the certificates!

"Oh I did sir, but I must go print out the certifications!" Replied Plas' O.

"Well hurry the fuck up mang" said the Shas' O, "We need you to turn that in ASAP so that we can go fucking train."

If there was one thing Shas' O Toj' O loved the most, it was fucking Wing Training. Plas' O completed the task and returned to the Shas' O's office, but was surprised to see that Fio' O Moj' O was in the office as well, it appeared as if they had been in a heated debate.

"Ah, Plas' O." said Moj' O, "Please take a seat, we have some news for you."

Plas' O cautiously took his seat, "What is this about, sir?" he inquired.

"You remember the Tink' La Space Station, do you not?" inquired the Fio' O.

"Yes I remember, but we never heard what finally came of it." replied Plas' O

Tink' La Space Station had been a trade hub between Salesh' hei and Vior' la before an unknown energy storm had wracked the area around the station. When the first storm hit Tink' La, Shas' O Farsight had volunteered his men to help with the evacuation effort.

Fio' O took a moment to collect his thoughts, and began to explain.

"We had ordered Farsight to abandon the Outpost, but he defied that order and his men stood with him, the official story is still hazy about what happened next, all we know is the storm got worse, much worse."

"Last thing we heard out of Tink' La was that Farsight was leading a caravan out of the area, that was six months ago."

Plas' O gasped, "Any word on what happened next?"

"No, but two weeks ago we received a message on our long range communication relays, it stated, 'This is Shas' O Farsight, evacuation of Tink' La has been a total failure, Death Toll: Too Many.' "

Plas' O was shocked by this, "What does this mean?" he asked the Fio' O.

"We've been tasked to send a Battlesuit wing to the outskirts of Tink'La station to conduct reconaissance of the area and report back to the Aun' O so that they may come to a decision on what to do next." stated Toj' O. "I will be leading the Reconaissance wing."

"But Shas' O, who will take command while you are away?!" Replied Plas' O.

"That's why you are here." said the Fio' O. "As of now, you are Acting Shas' O of Wing M'yen Shi."

Plas' O was stunned by this, why had they chosen him!? Was he really worthy of this honor?

"Sir, Shas' O, it would a be my honor to accept this responsibirity from you!" Said Shas' O Plas' O as he stood up and bowed to Toj' O.

"Get up, fool, you are Shas' O now, you bow to no one!" Said Toj' O.

"Now, go assemble the men and be prepared to fucking train them, I don't have a good feeling about this one."

"Neither do I," said Plas' O "for the past few nights, I have been seeing my death in my dreams."

Wing M'yen Shi was formed up in the hangar bay when Plas' O and Toj' O stepped out to address them, Toj' O was the first to speak.

"Ay listen up mang, something's come up, and I'm being tasked out on a quick sortie. While I'm away, Plas' O will be acting Shas' O."

There were murmurs amongst the platoon, some were not pleasant.

"Ay shut the fuck up!" Toj' O raised his voice, "It's my decision and I don't care if you don't like it, you're gonna abide by it!"

"Now, for those of you who have been in my Wing long enough, you know that I like to fucking train. Plas' O will ensure that you are all properly trained for when the time comes."

Plas' O's mind was racing, 'Does he really expect me to train these guys?' he thought to himself, as he began to brainstorm up different training scenarios in his head, he was interrupted by his Shas' O.

"Plas' O, post!"

Plas' O ran up to the front of the formation and gave a bow to Toj' O.

"Take command of the men, they're yours now." Said Toj' O as he returned the bow before giving an about face and leaving the room. Plas' O turned to face his men.

"Well then," said Plas' O, "You heard him, it's time to fucking train."

TO BE CONTINUE


End file.
